


Teen Wolf, Season 1, Episode 11, Formality

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e11 Formality, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for both the episode and the rest of the series.





	Teen Wolf, Season 1, Episode 11, Formality

Open to Allison driving in the rain.

She has flashbacks to the Hale house.

Kate demands, “Don’t get all ethical on me now,” when she asks if the electricity is going to kill Derek. Then, in answer to what Derek is, she says, “Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me, he’s just another dumb animal.”

Then, Kate pries his mouth open to show off his teeth, and he could hurt her right here. One reason he doesn’t might be due to a fear Allison might hurt him before he could escape, but earlier, he specifically waited for her to ready her taser baton before he tried attacking, and his reaction to her turning her back was to run rather than to try getting in position to take her off-guard and attack again.

He hates Kate, but he once loved her so much, that even now, he can’t hurt her. The one time he does, the one time he showed he’d let go of enough of what was done to him to be able to somewhat evolve- even after that, later on, she held a gun to his head, and he was resigned. It took Chris shooting her to save him, not him trying to save himself.

As indefensible as Kate is, I do enjoy the way Jill Wagner handles dialogue. “These are canines, also known as fangs, made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you find on those cute, little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?”

That doesn’t mean Kate isn’t wrong. I’d be more scared of coming across a hippo than a big cat, and a rabbit once posed an actual risk to Former President Jimmy Carter.

Also, I’d argue, in all technicality, wolves should be classified as omnivorous. I don’t believe wolves in a preserve or pet dogs should be fed a vegetarian diet, but unlike felines, I do believe they could survive on one if they had to.

“This is a joke to you,” Allison asks.

“Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything’s a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?”

Allison asks if Derek really did attack them and the school, and Kate explains there are three werewolves running around. The implication is a werewolf did attack the school, but it might not have been him.

Back in the car, Allison is pulled over.

In the flashback, Kate says Chris and Victoria weren’t sure they were ever going to tell her about werewolves. She, however, sees, “Natural talent.” So, she wants Allison to be a normal teenage girl around everyone else, and together, they’ll find the second beta.

Over in the present, confused and struggling to process everything, embarrassed and self-loathing of potentially coming off like a stereotypical teenage girl, she cries, and Sheriff S is willing to not write a ticket and whatever else will de-escalate things.

I once experienced a male former law enforcement official tell a class containing teenage girls that, if they were pulled over, crying had a good chance of getting them off with a warning.

Realising this is in play, Allison calms down enough to insist she be written a ticket.

Sure, her parents will be the one to pay it, but otherwise, principle of the thing.

Despite that bit of sarcasm, I can see where she’s coming from.

On another note, saying, ‘My aunt has Derek Hale chained up in the Hale house basement,’ right here or calling in an anonymous tip would have prevented so many bad things, but I can’t fully blame her.

Werewolves were a fictional concept, and now, suddenly, they aren’t. I doubt she’s been exposed to many works where werewolves are anything but complete monsters. Right now, she has no reason not to trust her aunt when it comes to something as huge as this, and her aunt is telling her they’re all dangerous and that it might not have Derek, but yes, a werewolf did attack her school. Scott told her Derek Hale has killed both his sister and other humans.

Her family protects people from monsters, and however wrong it might feel to have someone who once gave her a ride when she was stranded, however wrong it might feel to have someone who looks human most of the time, imprisoned, her aunt’s only doing it to protect innocent people and find an even worse monster than him. If she gets human police officers involved, would that put them in danger? All the innocent civilians, all the kids like her and her friends, that Kate’s trying to protect?

Her parents and aunt have been lying to her, but she can understand adults lying to children and girls like Lydia (learned/feigned helplessness, priorities typical of many teenage girls, etc.) about monsters existing. Aunt Kate has seen she’s almost grown, that she wants to be strong and powerful, not someone others need to risk themselves for anymore, and so, her aunt is trusting her with precious knowledge, teaching her how to be the person she thinks she wants to be, and is agreeing to start treating her more like this person rather the helpless kid her parents want to protect by keeping in the dark.

Next up, she uses a Derek Hale wanted poster as target practise.

I remember this scene, but I thought it happened in one of the episodes after Victoria’s suicide.

It makes sense here, though. She’s hardening herself. She’s desensitising herself to any sympathy and empathy she might feel towards him. She’s training herself to see a monster that needs to be destroyed.

And it works. She was going to kill a weakened Derek with her Chinese ring daggers, and I question if she would have broken the mountain ash if it weren’t for Scott being in the vault. One thing I’m convinced of is Allison being possessed by a nogistune, and she/it tried to punish and even kill him during the possession.

If Crystal Reed had stayed, I’m not sure Allison and Derek ever would have been anything more than extremely reluctant allies, and there’s a possibility they would have ended up active enemies again at some point.

Kate took advantage of teenage Derek when he was younger than Allison, and she made sure he could never take advantage of her teenage niece, but the thing is, Derek never would have in the first place.

At the clinic, Scott has regained full conscious, but he’s still somewhat weakened.

In the waiting room, Peter has appeared, but because of his nephew, he can’t go into the back due to a mountain ash gate. Deaton comes out, they have a loaded exchange hinting they once knew one another, and Peter ends up throwing a chair at Deaton, but Deaton uses telekinesis to protect himself.

What is it with Peter and throwing chairs?

On another note, I personally view Harris, Deaton, and Morrell as druids, but there’s no canonical statement they are. Jennifer is the only known canonical druid.

Going with my belief they are, what is it with Peter throwing chairs at druids? It obviously isn’t going to hurt or even establish dominance over them.

Before leaving, Peter gives the hidden Scott the impression he’s going to go after Allison.

The next scene has Scott and Stiles in Scott’s room. He’s desperate to find his phone, and Stiles isn’t helpful.

Stiles knows Derek took Scott’s phone, and there will come a time Derek is one of the few people Stiles would burn the world down for, but right now, Stiles has made the conscious decision to leave Derek. If he’s dead, too bad. If he’s being tortured, also too bad, but Stiles has plans brewing to protect Scott if Derek breaks and gives something useful under said torture.

Here, however, Scott has a line either implying he recognises Derek wasn’t going to kill Jackson or implying that he would have managed to stop him. He insists he needs Derek’s help to protect Allison, and I view this as him knowing he can manipulate Derek, but other more charitable readings are just as applicable.

Then, Scott hears Melissa outside. I can’t fully make out her scrubs due to the car.

She’s leaving a Peter an awkward voicemail, and it’s made clear she’s lonely.

“Scott, you can’t protect everyone.”

“I have to.”

First, I don’t place the blame solely on Stiles for his ‘answer the call’ speech, but assuming it happened, it didn’t help. Since his dad had just been hurt and he believed Scott might have been able to do something if Scott had been there earlier, I tend to believe it did.

Second, no, Scott doesn’t. He’s not a protector or a leader, and he went from a typical, generally well-meaning kid to a dangerous, manipulative, self-righteously cruel man due to his belief he needed to be both.

Over in the Hale house, Kate steals money from Derek’s wallet. An I.D. is shown, and some people think Jeff Davis was being a troll by calling it a fake and that it’s actually accurate for the character.

I have a great deal of respect for people who can figure out ages and timelines, but I will never be one of them. Mathematics and I are not friends.

She tries to convince him to give up the alpha, he accuses her of killing his family, she admits it, and it’s revealed she used to be in a sexual relationship with him when he was a teenager. Also, she’s rightfully irritated by people telling her to smile.

Still, her rightful irritation aside, she and Victoria both play a huge part in Allison’s internalised misogyny.

There’s uncomfortably gross moment where she licks him.

Then, she brings in another hunter to torture Derek, and even knowing it isn’t Gerard, for a moment, I thought it might be.

One thing about this scene: I’m convinced Derek could have hurt or killed Kate here. I don’t know if he knew about the other hunter until she opened the door, but it wouldn’t have mattered. Derek isn’t trying to escape, because, he can’t without hurting her. Even when she gets close enough that he could catch her with his teeth, he doesn’t.

Meanwhile, Scott is sitting outside Allison’s window as she sleeps.

I don’t know if Scott considers Victoria a hunter at this point, but, at least, two hunters are living in her house. There are weapons she herself knows how to use in the house. Right now, she’s in a relatively safe place. This isn’t him protecting her, this is him being ahorribly invasive creeper.

Thankfully, this doesn’t last long. He himself falls asleep, and down he rolls onto the ground. “Ow.”

He deserved that.

Later, at school, Coach makes it clear Scott is banned from the formal due to his failing grades. The other teachers wanted Scott cut from the team, and in real life, many schools do have rules about students needing a certain grade point average to be allowed on school sport teams (though some schools get around this by just giving good athletes the necessary grades), but Coach is going to get and keep as many supernatural kids on his team he can.

Cue Scott and Stiles trying to convince Jackson to take Allison to the formal.

This was already essentially agreed on.

Also, if no one takes Allison, she’d probably stay home with her hunter parents in the house full of weapons. But even if she goes with Lydia, someone else, or alone, she’d still be in the same amount danger or lack thereof than if she went with still-human Jackson.

Apparently, Jackson’s decided he doesn’t want to take Allison, and he makes the good point of getting Allison’s dad, a person equipped to deal with such situations, to handle her safety.

Scott can’t risk Chris finding out he’s a werewolf.

Jackson doesn’t care, and Scott’s response is to shift in the public locker room and get physical with him.

Haynes is good at comedy, but I don’t find the next scene funny.An obviously manic Jackson confirms to Allison they’re going to the formal as _friends_.

I’m not sure all this happened. Most likely, Jackson was going to take Allison as planned, Stiles convinced Scott she should be relatively safe with this, and this was added to further show Jackson in a bad light and how desperate and concerned for her safety Scott was.

It doesn’t make him look good or sympathetic, but Scott would think it does.

There is a sweet moment I do buy with Stiles and Scott.

“So, you’re gonna ride your bike to a dance you’re not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.”

“Yeah. You gonna help me?”

Putting an arm around Scott’s shoulders, Stiles answers, “Hell yes.”

There’s product placement for Macy’s with Allison and Lydia. Lydia is going to buy Allison a dress as an apology, and Allison insists Lydia’s punishment for kissing Scott is to go to the formal with Stiles.

If I didn’t end a friendship with someone who did what Allison did in the woods, I’d hope I would at this point.

I had several paragraphs written out that I scrapped from another review. To simplify: I don’t like the trope of Person A can’t date/hook-up with Person B due to Person C liking Person B.

I stand by this. In Lydia’s case, if she genuinely liked Scott, she wouldn’t be a bad friend to Allison for pursuing something with him. Setting the cheating completely aside, she kissed Scott, because, she was lashing out against everyone, including Allison.

This wasn’t right, but Allison’s response is horribly disproportionate.

However, Lydia accepts this, and she has Stiles carrying around all the dresses she plans to try on.

As this is happening, Peter approaches Allison and suggests a dress. Whether it’d look good on Allison or not, it’s interesting Lydia ends up wearing it.

Scott’s response is to get Allison’s car towed, and hearing this over the store intercom, she rushes out of the public building.

Yeah, Peter is in the public building, too, but how fast would it take him to get past Scott and get out to the parking lot where it’d be easier to do something to a teenage girl all by herself?

Over at the Hale house, Kate is listening to an annoyed voicemail from Chris. He’s tired of leaving messages, and he wants her to call him and let him know where she is.

Then, when she’s taunting Derek about how she took advantage of him, she realises a werewolf being involved with an Argent might be replaying with Scott and Allison.

Derek is so broken, he’s not only condemning Scott to capture/death, but he’s resigned himself to death. He could probably escape. The electricity isn’t on, and the next episode shows he can get out of the chains when it’s not. He could get past any of the other hunters outside of the room.

But Kate’s in the room, and he can’t do this without hurting her. Even if he managed to simply restrain her or knock her unconscious, he can’t even bring himself to do this.

The show gets credit for showing this to be tragic rather romantic. It’s not devotion, and it’s not good. It’s the result of a being broken when young and never being able to move past what happened. He was once devoted in a way that went past teenage love, and from his POV, it got numerous family members killed.

The show gets less credit for later having other characters, including Stiles, shame Derek for being a victim of sexual abuse. If the show itself doesn’t condemn Derek and recognises what was done to him was wrong, it dropped the ball in several ways at showing this.

At the McCall house, Scott has managed to find a cheap suit, and sewing up a hole in the pants, this is the start of Melissa giving advice that is good but probably isn’t what she’d say if she had a fuller picture and often doesn’t apply to the actual situation.

If she knew what Scott is and what the Argents are, she’d probably tell him not to pursue the girl from a hunter family, or at least, give him advice on how he might protect himself. And if she knew he was banned from the dance, she’d probably insist on him not going.

Instead, thinking her son is in major puppy love and is going to a dance he hasn’t been banned from alone just to be near a girl, she advises him, “Listen, dumbass, I’m going to let you in on a secret that most guys don’t even have a clue about, right? You ready? Women love words. You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem. In a letter attached to flowers. Carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement. Tattoo on your arm.”

Then, she makes it clear not really to the tattoo thing.

“Just tell her the truth. Tell her anything and everything you want.”

Again, under normal circumstances, this is great advice. It’s probably not a good idea to tell a person from a family of werewolf hunters that you are a werewolf, though.

At the formal, Jackson disgusts and discomforts Allison by drinking. If this happened, I hope he didn’t do this before he drove her and that he has plans to get them both home sans him driving.

I do believe Jackson was drinking, but it didn’t happen exactly like this, and it wasn’t due to what Scott didn’t do earlier.

Most likely, he took her, and things were fine, but Scott didn’t like that. As for the why of Jackson drinking, it was either due to all the other stress he’s been under or just because he’s a teenage boy. Whatever the case, I highly doubt he’d be openly drinking out of a visible, clearly marked bottle.

Allison sees Scott none-too-subtly prowling on the roof, and Stiles and Lydia show up.

I don’t like any of these characters during this scene. Allison is charmed by Scott’s actions, Jackson annoys me by being rude and dismissive when Lydia gives him a sincere compliment, Lydia annoys me with slut-shaming remarks, and Stiles annoys me with his crush on her.

Inside, Scott is just hanging out in the open. He’ll never be discovered.

Jackson is shown openly sharing his liquor with Danny and Danny’s boyfriend.

Seeing Peter appear and disappear, Scott starts moving around the gym, and then, he goes up onto the bleachers where he can see everyone, and everyone can see him. Don’t worry, he won’t be discovered.

A bored, uncomfortable Allison suggests dancing, and a reluctant Jackson agrees.

Stiles wants to dance with Lydia, she refuses, and he orders her to. He brings up her making out with Scott, is honest about his crush on her, and goes on about how he knows she’s smarter than she lets on.

Somehow, all this convinces her to dance with him.

All I really get from this scene is Lydia is heavily invested in her friendship with Allison, and as much as I like their friendship in later seasons, I’m not sure why she is here.

There is a cute moment where Scott is genuinely happy for Stiles.

Then, it turns out I was wrong: Coach does notice Scott openly hanging out in the dance he’s barred from.

Running, Scott comes across Danny, and he manages to get a protesting Danny to dance with him.

Leaving all moral debate aside, this is undeniable proof Scott is clever and can think on his feet.

Coach starts yelling, and then, he realises everyone is staring due to thinking he’s yelling about two boys dancing together.

He makes a hasty retreat.

Somewhat off-topic, I remember when I was a kid, I couldn’t understand why boys never danced together. Girls adorably danced together, and I’m sure some of them were couples, but most of them were just friends. Yet, a boy couldn’t dance with a male friend or several, never mind a boyfriend?

I mean, I understood patriarchy and homophobia played a part, I just couldn’t really understand it. I’m sure there were boys who, if they weren’t raised in both, would have enjoyed dancing with their male friends, and there were definitely ones who, if they could have without fear, would have been happy to dance with their boyfriends. Whatever feelings society wanted me to have at the time, my admittedly simplistic thoughts on the matter were that I liked watching friends happily dancing together and thought certain male classmates would be just as happy dancing with other male classmates as some of the girls were dancing with their female friend(s).

This is one thing I really like about Teen Wolf. Coach isn’t homophobic, but at the suggestion he might be, everyone makes it clear this isn’t right, and he doesn’t protest people doing this, because, he himself knows homophobia is wrong. Sure, he could have made it clear what the actual issue is, but that’s all down to quirky personality. He doesn’t tend to think logically when he’s flustered.

Of course, I’m not sure he ever thinks logically, even when he’s not flustered.

With Coach out of the way, Scott and Allison dance together.

Drunkenly stumbling outside, Jackson sees what both he and I originally take/took to be alpha Peter’s eyes in the woods.

Back inside, Lydia takes a break from dancing to go find Jackson.

In the woods, Jackson has a breakdown about wanting to be a werewolf.

Haynes does great here, and I’d probably have similar feelings to Jackson if I was given incontrovertible proof the supernatural does exist, but I just can’t muster much sympathy for him on the whole.

I’m not adopted, but I’d hope my feelings towards my family would be the same if I were. My family choose to have me, just like many adoptive parents choose to love, care for, and raise their children. The show doesn’t show much of either of them, but from what is shown, the Whittemore’s genuinely love Jackson.

He has friends, he’s healthy, he’s smart, and the aforementioned loving parents spoil him. Yeah, he has to share the limelight with Scott, now, but he’s still respected as a gifted athlete. He could find another girlfriend or a boyfriend if he wanted one, or he could even get back with Lydia.

It turns out the red he saw is from Chris and another hunter. Oops.

I’ve noticed Chris is often creepily smirking in the first and possibly second season. I do think this was intentional on Bourne’s part, and I’m not sure what the original reason was. Bourne wasn’t in the credits until the sixth season, and there are several ways Chris’s character could have gone before then.

Even then, season six is the first season where acknowledged villains are fully shown in the credits. In season 5, there’s a shot of a doctor’s face, a wider shot of the unfocused doctors, a drawing of The Mute, and Der Soldat’s tank, but in season six, disfigured Julia/Jennifer, a ghost rider, a fuller shot of a doctor, the beast, a beserker, the thing that possessed Stiles, a glimpse of kanima Jackson, and an oni are shown.

With the show over, my belief is the reason became: It was a product of Gerard’s upbringing and possibly part of his marriage to Victoria. For all Kate’s rightfully irritated at strangers telling her to smile, her brother learned smiling despite how he really felt was important, too. Sell the lie of being normal to uninitiated humans, and don’t let your face show you feel anything approaching sympathy, empathy, and/or compassion for those hunted/captured or horror or discomfort at what’s being done to them.

Victoria and Chris were probably one of the healthiest couples on the show, and they genuinely loved one another. I’m not trying to imply she was abusive towards him. I am saying they worked together to sell the illusion to both other people and Allison. Mummy and Daddy are happy, they’ll always keep her safe, despite the moving, they wanted her to have as normal as life as possible, Dad has to miss a lot, but he’s doing it, because, he wants the best for her and Mom, etc.

Back in the gym, Scott and Allison are all lovey-dovey, and when he hints he’s about to start telling her the truth, she shuts it down when he mentions Derek.

Outside, Jackson asks if Chris promises he won’t hurt “him”.

“Of course not. He’s just a kid.”

Okay, upon reflection, some of those instances where he pointed a gun at teenagers are questionable due to unreliable narration, but instead of finally standing up to his father and doing something to actually help his grief-stricken daughter, he assisted her in kidnapping two teenagers. He had them tied up in his basement. It’s questionable whether he knew about them trying to kill Lydia earlier in the season or not, but he let them go, because, he knew, if he didn’t, they’d end up dead. Setting aside the fact they still did, good on him, but the point is, Chris is not the good guy he desperately tries to convince himself he is.

I’d argue he didn’t even achieve that by the finale. I get the impression one meta writer believes, if Alec had blue wolf eyes, Scott would have had Chris kill him. I’m not sure if I believe this, but he’ll be a hunter until the day he dies or becomes otherwise permanently incapacitated. He did help Scott corner a werewolf. He’ll keep chasing and cornering werewolves, regardless of their age, until he can’t any more. He’ll never stop. The fact he may have gotten to a point where he doesn’t automatically have them thrown in a basement or killed on sight is only a marginal improvement.

Back to the scene, Jackson heads in, and outside, Lydia doesn’t see this.

Inside, Scott and Allison kiss.

“Why did you do that,” she asks.

“Because, I love you.”

Crystal Reed really sells the joy and excitement Allison feels at hearing this.

Meanwhile, Stiles sees Jackson coming in, and he asks if Lydia found him. Jackson is an emotional wreck, and O’Brien does great with how Stiles asks what Jackson did. Stiles has no pity for Jackson, but he isn’t so much contemptuous as he is resigned.

Out in the field, Lydia’s calling for Jackson when the lights all turn on.

Peter’s used to dramatically messing with lights on his own, since Derek is either always chained up somewhere or sarcastically unwilling to do it for him.

In the ‘Jackson might have been intended to be a Hale’ column, Lydia mistakes him for Jackson from the distance.

Suddenly, Stiles is yelling and running towards her, and Peter produces fangs.

The next shot is of her bloodied on the ground, and when Stiles gets there, Peter is guarding her like a dog guards a piece of meat. Great acting by Bohen.

I’m curious what brought Stiles out, though, if he was told Jackson had told Chris about Scott. Did he go out to try to stop Chris, and then, saw Lydia, or did Jackson telling Chris and/or Stiles not really happen? I’d think Stiles would immediately be going over to pull Scott away from Allison to tell him, but maybe, his crush on Lydia was stronger and he decided to find her and make sure she wasn’t going to be affected by any of this first.

On a random note, I don’t think Lydia being a banshee is the reason behind Stiles having a crush on her, but it is possible he unconsciously sensed the banshee powers in her and that was one of the things that drew him to her. I’m not sure what Stiles is, but meta has proven, by the end of the show, at least, he’s not human.

Peter agrees not to kill Lydia on the condition Stiles tells him how to find Derek, and Stiles tries to play clueless, but Peter knows him better. I don’t know if he knows _what_ Stiles is, but he knows _who_ Stiles is. And he doesn’t hold Stiles sacrificing his nephew for Stiles’s loved one against Stiles, but he’s also not going to let it stand. Jackson/Liam might be his biological son, but Derek’s always been his boy and the most important person to him.

Stiles explains, if Derek took Scott’s phone, it might be possible to track Scott’s phone.

Back over to Allison and Scott, they go outside, and there’s buses. She gets into one, but before he can, Chris and another hunter trap him between there cars, and at Chris’s nod, they both drive straight towards him. Shifting, he jumps, and Allison sees it all.

If Jackson did tell Chris, then, Chris decided to do this on the word of a drunk kid stumbling around the woods and his own vague suspicions.

What in the hell would he have done if he’d been wrong and a sixteen-year-old kid was killed or severely crippled due to him and the other hunter doing this? Would the other hunter have felt badly? Would both he and Chris have suffered harm to themselves by crashing into both the kid and one another’s cars? Nothing’s known about this other hunter, but it’s possible he trusted Chris and that Chris assured him the kid they were going to drive towards wouldn’t be hurt by this. He’s a werewolf, he’s going to reveal himself, and once he does, we’ll immediately hit the breaks.

Also, thank goodness self-preservation kicked in, but what if instead of freezing, Allison immediately rushed out? Would both Chris and the other hunter have been able to stop/turn? Would Scott have been able to quickly get her to safety? Or could his own human daughter have been killed or severely crippled?

I don’t know if Chris knew his daughter was in the bus, but if he didn’t, what made him sure Scott was alone? That there wasn’t another human (from his POV, at least) like Stiles, Jackson, or Lydia around? That their self-preservation would have kicked in?

What if Scott’s mother came to pick up her son and saw him about to be hit by two cars? I don’t know what Melissa might have done, but Chris knows Scott is bitten. Meaning, presumably, his parents are human. So, what if Scott’s human mother put herself at risk to try to save her son? Could Chris have stopped things before she got hurt? Or would he have decided, ‘What if she’s a werewolf, too? It doesn’t really matter, a werewolf parent couldn’t love their child the way I love mine?’ Or, ‘If a human parent decides to protect their werewolf child, they forfeit all right to protection?’

On a different note, I’m curious what would have happened if Scott’s response had been to duck down and crawl under one of the buses.

I can’t say how I’d have handled such a situation if I were supernatural, but assuming utter shock didn’t have me standing there unable to move, that is what human me would probably do.

Thus, the episode ends with Allison staring at Scott’s werewolf face.

Fin.


End file.
